Flurry (PinkRose06)
Up for adoption! See this thread for details. ---- * Please do not edit this page or use its contents without my permission! Appearance Flurry is small and lithe, holding herself up with majesty even though she barely remembers living in the Ice Kingdom. Every part of her seems beautiful, although she’s quick to deny any compliments. Her coloring is that of a normal IceWing. Her ice-white scales glimmer in the daylight, streaked with grayish-blue. Her wings are a dark grayish-blue, like the color of storm clouds. Her eyes are a light blue, lighter than the sky. Relationships Civet: Flurry is friends with the RainWing. She's glad she was able to convince him that there's reason to live, reason to like life. Someone worked hard to bring you into this world, and someone worked hard to keep you in it (even if that person is yourself); why ruin that? That was her reasoning, and it worked. Personality Flurry is kind and eager to help others. She’s playful and adventurous too; many mistake her for a dragonet. She’s extremely curious as well, and often asks five questions at a time and confuses whoever she’s talking to. Ever since her family fell apart, she knows how to detect lies and has sworn to never tell a lie, even if the truth will hurt the dragon she’s talking to. She speaks her mind, more often than not, and she usually doesn’t hold back when she’s describing her dislike for someone or something. She’s a pacifist by nature and often buys pre-killed meat instead of killing it herself, which drains her of her money and makes meat-selling dragons rich. While she may seem okay about talking about her family, she often has trouble getting past the part where her parents died. Sure, they didn’t treat each other well, but she had loved them so their death makes an impact on her. When retelling the tale, she always cuts herself off right before she says ‘killed.’ Backstory Flurry was born in the Ice Kingdom. Her parents were high-ranking Third Circle dragons, so they hoped their dragonet will increase their rank. They didn't love each other - Flurry's grandparents had been friends, so they decided to arrange their children's marriage - so they lied and argued a lot. However, both of them did love Flurry. She grew up with lots of attention and love, but also with a lot of arguments. After a while, her parents decided to move away and divorce, since Flurry's grandparents - their parents - had died in the war. They were all packing up their things, deciding to move closer to the Great Wall and the border of the kingdom, when Flurry's father dropped dead. The little IceWing was only three at the time, so she wasn't used to the idea of death. She thought it was a show. Her mother was next, her scream cut short by a dagger through her heart. Flurry would've made the third corpse, but the killer - Flurry remembered them with red scales, but she wasn't sure if they were bloodstained or a SkyWing - had left after she began crying. Flurry didn't wait for anyone to come. She took a few things and left. Since then, she's been traveling, staying away from the populated areas until the war ended, and then she went between Possibility and the rainforest. Will her meeting with Civet change anything? Trivia * She might star in a fanfic, being the secondary main character alongside Civet. * A flurry is light snow. Gallery Feel free to draw her if you’d like ^_^ Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (PinkRose06) Category:Adoptable